


Taste

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Mononoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayo and the Medicine Seller have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

The thing she thinks is oddest about him is that he has no taste. She's heard stories that they taste thick and bitter, and that the task is thankless and far less pleasant than real sex, but the Medicine Seller only has a faint sweet aftertaste that leaves her disappointed and wanting more. It's not bad at all, just heady and enough to make her jaw ache afterwards.

He doesn't make much noise, either, doesn't express any of the urgency that Kayo feels when he presses his own tongue flat against her, his fingers long and just right as they slide into her. She fists her hands in his discarded robe, almost angry; why should he retain that maddening composure even in bed? He's elegant, wonderful, and she feels low and classless next to that. But he's gentle and skilled and attentive, and he undoes her, moving with her as she jerks clumsily and arches up against him in climax.

She kisses him afterwards, though he only seems faintly bemused-- not disgusted, thankfully; his mouth, at least, has a taste, but it's only her own.

She pouts and curls up next to him, tracing the patterns on his pale skin as he slides a hand around her waist. She can't stop herself from wanting more, no matter how indulgent it seems.


End file.
